


Dennison and Deetz

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fights, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Missing Persons, Multi, Novel, Older Characters, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Summoning, Time Skips, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia's class takes a trip up to Salem, Massachusetts and when everyone except Lydia and her teacher mysteriously disappears, it's up to them to team up with three other kids, save them before it's too late, and maybe defeat a trio of witches.Formerly titled “Just a Little Hocus Pocus”.Spoiler alert: The ending of the story may or may not contradict what happens in the book sequel “Hocus Pocus and the All New Sequel”.
Relationships: Allison & Lydia Deetz, Allison & Max Dennison, Dani Dennison & Max Dennison, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Dani Dennison, Lydia Deetz/Max Dennison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. After School Dance Parties

Lydia trudged home with a start. It was near Halloween and her history teacher at Miss. Shannon’s School for Girls had decided to take Lydia and the rest of the class up to Salem Massachusetts for a day so they could learn all about the Salem Witch Trials.

Not that Lydia wasn’t excited about learning all about the Witch Trials. She was, but she wanted to keep all of that excitement hidden. She pushed open the front door to her house and entered, calling out to her ghost parents.

“Adam! Barbara!” she called out. “I’m home!”

Barbara quickly came rushing down the stairs of the house, followed by Adam, and the two of them greeted Lydia with smiles on their faces. It was a good thing that Charles and Delia were away for a couple weeks. They were both currently in New York, visiting both of their families. It would be Charles’s family for a week and then it would be off to visit Delia’s family for the next week.

This gave Lydia and the Maitlands plenty of time to get to know one another. Well, thirteen days. But still. They knew that Lydia was going up to Salem Massachusetts for a day. And they couldn’t wait to hear about it when she got back home.

“Hey, Lydia,” Barbara greeted. “How was school?”

“Good,” Lydia said as she set her school bag down and sat down at the counter with her ghost parents. “I can’t wait for my class’s trip up to Salem Massachusetts tomorrow.”

“And we can’t wait to hear all about it when you get home,” Adam said.

Barbara made and floated two cups of tea for her and Adam and a glass of orange juice for Lydia over to the kitchen counter and the three of them drank as they chatted about how Lydia’s school day went.

“So, Lydia?” Barbara asked a few minutes later, taking another sip of her tea. “How did your math test go?”

“It went well.” Lydia placed her cup of orange juice down and looked to her ghost mother. “I got another A.”

“That’s wonderful, Lydia,” Barbara commented.

Her ghost parents smiled at her. Another good grade on a test. Lydia having an A in her math class was better than her C in her science class or her B in her English class.

“So can I dance in midair to some Harry Belafonte music again?” Lydia asked, a hint of excitement in her tone of voice. “The last time was so much fun I felt the need to want to do it again.”

“I suppose,” Adam and Barbara said at the exact same time. They looked at one another and then promptly giggled. Barbara leapt so suddenly into Adam’s outstretched Arms, knocking the two of them to the floor and eliciting a laughing fit from the both of them.

Lydia had, by now, turned around in her seat and was now looking at her ghost parents in concern. She cleared her throat and the Maitlands put a stop to their fit of laughter, standing up and dusting themselves off.

“Heh,” they said at the same time, “sorry about that, Lydia.”

“It’s okay.” The teen smiled. “Now, can I?”

The Maitlands looked at one another again and nodded in unison, Adam turning his head to a rocking chair and nodding again, this time softly. The rocking chair started to rock.

Lydia lifted into the air, dancing and singing along to Harry Belafonte’s Jump in the Line much like she did earlier in the month. 

Below her, Adam and Barbara smiled as they too danced along. The next three hours that passed were just the three of them having fun. Dancing to the music as the Maitlands changed it every time a song ended.

They were having so much fun they didn’t realize that it was already time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:
> 
> Is it okay that a ship in this story be Lydia Deetz/Max Dennison? 
> 
> Not that I don’t ship Max with Allison. 
> 
> I mean Lydia and Max have a lot in common. Moving into a new town and being forced to deal with supernatural stuff. Having to fight off supernatural beings (Betelgeuse and the Sandersons) when they go too far.
> 
> I think the two of them will get along quite well.


	2. Rumors....

The next day, Lydia got up rather early. Earlier than she usually did on a school day. She was super excited for the day ahead. She pulled on her school uniform and headed downstairs to get ready for her class trip to Salem. She greeted Adam and Barbara with a smile and sat herself down at the kitchen counter.

Barbara made and levitated a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice over to where Lydia was sitting and placed them down in front of her before making two plates of buttered toast for her and Adam and setting them down on the kitchen counter.

The three of them ate their breakfast while making small conversation. Mainly about Lydia’s trip up to Salem Massachusetts today. 

It was Halloween and Lydia’s history class was taking a trip up to Salem Massachusetts to learn all about the Salem Witch Trials. What better way to learn about them by going up to the town they took place in.

Lydia couldn’t hardly wait. 

“So, Lydia?” Barbara spoke up as she placed down her knife. “You excited about your trip today?”

“You bet I am,” came the teenager’s response.

“We can’t wait to hear all about it tomorrow when you get back,” Adam added.

“If I get back,” Lydia said. “I read a rumor online that, last Halloween, some virgin boy in Salem lit a candle and summoned three witches that were hung back during the Salem Witch Trials and he had to work alongside his sister, a friend of his, and a talking cat to defeat them.”

“I hope that rumor’s not true but if it is then that kid’s not that much different from you,” Barbara commented.

“I hope it’s not true either,” Lydia said, “but I didn’t have a sister or a talking cat on my side when Betelgeuse was defeated. I just had you guys, my dad, and my stepmother.”

“True,” Barbara said.

Lydia smiled, stood up, and gathered her school bags before heading out the door. As she left, she waved goodbye to the Maitlands and they waved to her as well.

Lydia grabbed her bike from the garage and headed off to school, prepared for her and her class’s trip to Salem, Massachusetts.

Once at school, she put her bike with the other bikes that were there and headed inside. History was her first class of the day and her teacher had already told her and her classmates’ other teachers that they weren’t going to be there for the rest of the day.

Lydia entered her history class and sat herself down next to her two best friends: Bertha, a tall girl with long Light Brown hair and a buck tooth and Prudence, a short girl with short Red hair and Glasses. Lydia had always wondered if they were related to Adam and Barbara, based on their appearances. Bertha looked a little like Barbara’s cousin’s daughter and Prudence looked a little like a Red-haired female version of Adam. But, Lydia always shrugged off those rumors. She didn’t want to ask.

Much like the rumor she’d heard of the virgin boy and those witches. God, she hoped that wasn’t true.

Her friends greeted her with hellos and soon, the three of them as well as the rest of their classmates stood outside of the school, waiting to board the bus that would take them to Salem Massachusetts.

The three friends chatted happily amongst themselves.

“Hey?” Lydia asked. “Did you hear about the rumors surrounding Salem?”

“What rumors?” Prudence asked. “The one about the virgin boy and those witches.”

“Yeah.” Lydia nodded. “I hope that isn’t true.”

“As do I,” Bertha said, shuddering. “If it is, I don’t want to lose my life to those witches.”

“Same,” Lydia and Prudence said in unison.

One by one, each of the girls boarded the bus and they were on their way up to Salem Massachusetts.

They got there around two and a half hours later, each of the girls getting off the bus one after another and they looked around at their surroundings. Salem, Massachusetts didn’t look that much different from any town in Connecticut. 

“Stay close, girls,” the teacher warned, “the last thing I want is for any of you to disappear without a trace.”

“Everyone knows those rumors about those witches aren’t true,” one of the girls in the class, Claire Brewster, commented with an eye roll. 

“Oh they are very much true,” a teenage male voice commented.

The group of girls looked up to see a boy their age approach them, followed by what appeared to be a nine year-old girl and another girl their age. The boy had medium Brown hair and Green eyes. He was wearing a tie dye shirt and a pair of jeans. The youngest of the two girls that were with him had either Blonde or Auburn hair and was wearing what appeared to be a denim dress over top of a White shirt. And the oldest of the two girls had Dark Blonde hair and Green eyes and was wearing a light Pink sweater and a pair of jeans.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Claire asked.

“I’m Max and this is my younger sister Dani and our friend Allison,” the teenage boy, now known to the group of girls as Max, said. “Welcome to Salem, Massachusetts.”


End file.
